I Give You the Morning
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam and Rachel have been together for about nine months, and Rachel's birthday is coming up and so is their anniversary, Sam knows how he want all of this to go and he he has something planned. sequel to You've Got A Friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to _"You've got a friend"_ but you don't have to have read that one to understand this one but feel free to read that one before you read this, and you've got a friend is a sequel to _"When You Tell the World That You Are Mine"_ so if you want to read the whole series then you start with that one.

Pairing: Sam/Rachel

Rating: M for the whole story, this chapter T

Word count: 17000+ for the whole story

Summary: Sam and Rachel have been together for about nine months, and Rachel's birthday is coming up and so is their anniversary, Sam knows how he want all of this to go and he he has something planned.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story, I will try and update as soon as I can probably Wednesday or Thursday but I can't promise anything.

So please read and review and enjoy.

**I give you the morning**

It was early December and Sam knew that there were a couple of important dates coming up in the near future. And there were a few things that he needed to figure out and for him to do so, he needed to have Rachel busy with something and at the same time not give anything away, well not too much. He had learned that it was hard to keep secrets from Rachel and when she did find out she always told someone, she had a hard time keeping secrets from anyone, she was after all a girl that believed in total honesty.

Sam knew that he would need some help from his friends, and her friends for this to work out, and there was only one person that he would kind of trust with this information, someone that cared about Rachel as much as he did.

"Puck," Sam said as the two of them walked out the locker room after practice together, the other boy turned to the blonde.

"What did you do this time?" Puck asked as he opened his locker and grabbed a book he didn't really look what book he took, and he didn't care about it either.

"I haven't done anything," Sam said and shook his head, Sam was not Finn and the blonde was starting to wonder when Puck would realize that, "well not yet."

"So you are going to do something?" Puck asked as the two of them were on their way out of the school.

"Of course I am," Sam said as he threw his bag in the back of his car, "Rachel's birthday is in a week and then our anniversary is a week after that so I have to do something."

Puck was just laughing as he heard his friend talk, "You are whipped," Sam shook his head, he knew what Puck was talking about but Sam didn't see it as he was whipped, he was in love and he hoped that Rachel was too, well he knew that she was but that was not the point here.

"I'm not going to get in to an argument with you about that," Sam said and he could see that Puck was about to say something, "and you don't have to say something, I have an idea for her birthday but I need your help to keep her busy so that I can make some bigger plans for the anniversary."

"How I am supposed to keep Berry away from you?" Puck asked and he saw that Rachel was on her way their way, "the two of you are attached to the hip."

"Just think of something," Sam sighed and he smiled at Rachel, "I can't think of everything." Puck was about to say something when Rachel was with them and Sam just stared at him daring him to say something.

"I need your help," Puck said when he looked at Rachel; the short brunette looked at her fellow Jew, waiting for him to say something more.

"Noah," Rachel said and she leaned closer to Sam who had his arms around her and he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "I don't know if I can help you."

"Of course you can," Puck said and took her by her arm, "and you are doing it right now."

"I have plans with Sam," Rachel said and she looked back at her boyfriend who stood there and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can help Puck," Sam said and smiled at her, "we can do something some other day."

"Noah, you are lucky that Sam is as understanding as he is," Rachel said and she started a monolog and Puck was rolling his eyes when he looked back at Sam. "So what is it that you need my help with?"

"I need to find a song that I can sing during Glee," Puck said as he sat in his car, "aren't you getting in?" Rachel climbed into the car and as she sat down on the passenger seat she looked at him.

"You have never asked me about song help before," Rachel said and looked at him, "Why now?"

Puck didn't really have an answer to the question, he was running his hands over the strip of hair on his head before he started to scratch the back of his head trying to figure out something to say, see this is one of the reasons why he normally didn't do things like this. "I just thought it was about time that I used you to help me," Rachel looked at Puck and she shook her head.

"Noah, I know you," Rachel said and Puck couldn't look at her because if he did he would cave and he couldn't do that right now.

"I know that Rach," he sighed, "but can you please just play along this time," he was almost pleading with her and silently asking her not to ask him the question that both of them knew that she wanted to have the answer too.

"I can use it as an acting exercise," Rachel said as she gave him a smile, Puck was nodding agreeing with her, he didn't really care what she chose to do as long as she was playing along, "but maybe you can give me a small hint what this about?"

"Rachel Berry," Puck said and looked at her shaking his head, "I told you that you had to play along and you agreed," Rachel turned away and looked out the window wasn't going to talk to him until he told her was this was all about, "I don't know what this is about but I would like to hang out with my favorite Jew," Rachel laughed, Noah Puckerman always knew what to say to make her agree to the stupidest things in the world.

"I think that I can manage that for a minute or two today," Rachel said and hit him on his arm.

"I thought your dads had teached you not to hit the driver," Puck said and the two of them continued on with the small banter that seemed to always occur between them, any other boyfriend would have been jealous of how they looked together, but Sam had seen them so much together and he knew that Puck saw Rachel as a sister or something and nothing more.

/

Sam had everything planned out, it had gone smooth especially when he had Puck to help him keep Rachel busy when he needed some time alone to plan this, he had a feeling that this was going to be something that his girlfriend would like when she found out, he remembered how she had reacted to the small surprise that he had for her during Nationals earlier that year and then they hadn't been together that long.

This month was going to be hard for him, there wasn't just a nine month anniversary coming up for them, maybe it wasn't that big of a deal for some people but nine months together with someone in High School was pretty long, or at least Sam Evans thought so, he was smiling to himself when he thought about those nine amazing months, but besides the anniversary there was Rachel's birthday, Christmas and if he remembered correct Hanukkah was there too, it was all too much for him, but what he was sure of was the Rachel's birthday was first and they were going to celebrate that together first, after that, about a week, it was their anniversary and it was there he had the big plans for them but only if she was ready for it. Sam wasn't going to mess this up because he wanted something that his girlfriend might not be ready for.

/

It was the night of Rachel's birthday and Sam had talked to both Hiram and Leroy about what he was planning for her birthday and he had made sure that it was okay that he took her out. Both of her dads and smiled at him and had told him that it was okay and they could all celebrate her birthday the day after with Sam and his parents there too, they had all gotten to know each other, and Hiram and Leroy did get along great with both of Sam's parents and that was something that they blonde boy was happy about if not then he had no idea on how to deal with all that was going on around him.

Sam stood outside the Berry resident, he was dressed in a nice pair of pants he had a light shirt on under a jacket, and he could feel the small box inside of the pocket of the jacket. His heart was beating more than he could have imagined that it would in this moment, he held a bouquet, at first he had wanted to use some of Rachel's favorite flowers but in the end he had Googled, the meaning of flowers and colours and numbers, well everything that you could say with flowers and in the end he had chosen some colours that he thought were the best and the numbers of flowers, well he had some more surprises then the bouquet he had with him.

He looked at the flowers one more time and he counted them once more time and took one last look at the, it was the right bouquet, he had six roses and one amaryllis, two of the roses were red, two of them were white and of the last two roses one were pink and one was purple, the purple one had been a last minute decision at first that one was going to be pink too. He wasn't sure of Rachel would know the meaning of the flowers and if she didn't, well at the end of the night she would know and she would get to know more later on too.

Sam knocked on the door, he was shifting his weight from left to right, back and forth he had no idea on why he was this nervous about this date, he had taken Rachel out many times before, he hadn't been this nervous before not even before their first date and tonight wasn't the night that _the_ night.

The door opened and he could see Leroy standing on the other side of it and smiling at him, "You can come in," Sam breathed out, he hadn't realized that he was holding the air in, "Rachel will be down in a second, she is nervous."

"I know the feeling," Sam said and he could sit down, Leroy was smiling at him and he saw the flowers.

"So maybe you can tell me about those," the older man said as he pointed to the flowers that Sam had placed next to him.

"Sure," Sam said as he grabbed the bouquet of flowers, "There is seven flowers in this bouquet," Sam looked down, "seven is the number used when you tell someone that you love them.," Leroy looked at the boy, smiling at him encouraging him to continue on, "red roses means, let me think about what all the meanings were, there were a couple of them," Sam wrinkled his eyebrows for a second, "right, red roses means, love, passion and respect."

"Maybe you can tell Rachel all of the meanings because she is coming down the stairs," Leroy said as he saw his daughter coming down the stairs, Sam turned around and when he saw Rachel walking down the stairs, he was about to drop everything that he had in his hands, she looked beautiful, not that she normally wasn't beautiful but there was something about the dress that she was wearing.

"I think that Sam has lost his ability to speak," Leroy said as he saw the look at Sam, he was smiling and so was his husband, both of the Berry men couldn't help but to look at the two teenagers, that was locking their eyes with each other and smiling brighter than they had ever before.

When Rachel stood in front of him, there was just one thing that he could do, "you look amazing," Sam breathed out, he was afraid that if he tried to say something this moment would be ruined and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"you look stunning too," Rachel said as she had taken in how Sam was dressed, he could really handle being dressed in a suit, Sam felt the blood start to move to different parts of his body, the warmth from the blood in his face made it feel even warmer.

"I had too because I knew that you would look amazing," Sam said, and he placed a small kiss on her lips, "and you do, you look even better than any words I can find."

Rachel looked down, she had gotten to know that Sam had a way with words sometimes but then there were times where he surprised her and this was one of those times.

"I got you some flowers," Sam said as he gave her the bouquet of flowers, "I was just wondering if you knew that meaning of these flowers?" Rachel shook her head, and he started over telling her what they meant, "with roses means innocence, purity and discretion," Rachel smiled at him, "the pink rose means elegance, charm and happiness," Rachel could almost feel the tears falling down her cheeks Sam looked up and saw that Rachel was about to cry, "don't cry, I don't want you to cry."

Rachel tried to find some kind of paper so that she could dry her tears, "You know, I will have ruin my make up before we leave if you will continue on with this maybe you could wait and tell me the meaning of the rest of the flowers until later?"

"I want you to know it before we leave because there is this small chance that there are some more surprises for you along the way," Sam said and he kept his eyes locked with her, "and if your make up is ruined after I have told you the meaning of these flowers then I will wait for you to reapply it."

"Fine, you can tell me the rest of the meaning of the flowers," Rachel said as she held the bouquet.

"The purple rose means, love at first sight," Sam said and looked at her, Rachel couldn't take in what it was that Sam was saying, Sam had dated Quinn before they had gotten together and now he was telling her that he had been in love with her since the first time he saw her. "That is the six roses that are present in this bouquet, and then there is one Amaryllis in there and that flower means, pride and splendid beauty," Rachel looked at him she was almost sure that he was going to say something more, "and I already have told you father this but I want to tell you this one more time, seven is the number that you use when you tell someone that you love them," Rachel couldn't keep it in any longer, she leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips. She could feel how his lips moved against hers, and the two of them were in their own little world, the only thing that made them break apart was the fact that they could hear both of her fathers' clearing their throats behind them.

"Rachel, sweetie, I love you," Sam said as they broke apart, "and I wish that we could stay here all night but I have some more things planned and we need to leave," Rachel gave her flowers to her dad, she didn't even have to tell him he just nodded, he knew what he was supposed to do.

/

Sam had made the drive to the restaurant where he had made reservations for them, it had also been a part of the plan that he had for them, it was one of the better restaurants in Lima, if not the best, he had saved money for this and even for other things, it hadn't been the easiest thing to do, but in the end he knew that it would be worth it. Rachel was deserving the best, and only the best.

He was fast out of the car and then he was on the other side of the car and opened the door for Rachel and he helped her out the car, as the two of them walked to the restaurant he had his arm around her waist and he wanted to hold her even closer but it wasn't possible.

Rachel almost gasped when she saw the restaurant that they were going to have dinner at, and she turned to Sam, "BreadStix would have been enough," Sam just shook his head and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"you deserve the best, and this is the best that I could do," Sam said and he led them through the door to the restaurant and one of the waiters greeted them. Sam looked at the man before he spoke, "table for two, Evans."

"right this way," the waiter said and he led the way to the table, Sam helped Rachel sit down, and he sat down in front of his girlfriend, Sam placed a couple of drink orders and Rachel just smiled at him, no one could wipe the smile of her face tonight, there was nothing that was going to destroy this evening.

"I know that your birthday is today," Sam said and looked down on the plate in front of him, there was so much things that he wanted to say to her but he had no idea what words he was going to use, "and there is a lot of things that I want to tell you."

"You don't have to say anything," Rachel said and the food that they had ordered earlier was being served, Sam couldn't take his eyes of her, just as Rachel was about to start eating one waiter came walking up to them.

"Rachel Berry?" the waiter asked and looked at the small brunette, and Rachel nodded, the waiter then placed a small bouquet of oxeye daisies on the table in a small vase, Rachel looked from the waiter to Sam and the blonde boy nodded, Rachel was reaching for his hand and as she was holding it she squeezed it, she was sure that he was going to tell her what the meaning of the flower was.

"As I said before," Sam said and he looked her in her eyes and he didn't turn away, "there is so much that I want to tell you but I can't find the words, so I am telling you with flowers," Rachel nodded, she had no idea what the meaning of oxeye daisies was but she was sure that it was something romantic, "the meaning of this flower is," Sam took on of the flowers from the vase and held it between them is, _in your eyes I can find happiness_," Rachel closed her eyes and she shook her head.

"Sam," Rachel sighed as she looked at him, "you have made this night amazing so far, and I have no idea on how I can ever repay you for anything of this."

"Rachel, I love you," Sam said and he moved so that he was next to her and he gave her a kiss, "and that is the reason that I am doing this."

"But…" Rachel started but Sam cut her off before she had a chance to say anything more, and the best way to get Rachel to stop talking was to kiss her.

The two of the continued on with the dinner and Sam listened to everything that Rachel was saying, and there had been on thing that had made an impact on him, one thing that he hadn't thought of that much before, somewhere along the line, Rachel had mentioned something about her dads being out of town the weekend of their anniversary and he knew that his parents was going be away that same time, so he was already starting to plan on how he was going to surprise her that night. He just needed to make sure that his parents was away and that it was okay if Rachel spent the night at his house, she had spent some night there but his parents had been home those times and he didn't want to lie to her parents they did after all trust him.

But that had to wait, Rachel's birthday wasn't over just yet and there was still this small gift that was almost burning a hole in his pocket but this was not the place to give her this gift, he still had a few surprises left, one of them was one more bouquet but this time it was just her favorite flowers and he was going to use his own words when he gave the box and what was inside of it, he knew that it was kind of cheesy but he liked the idea.

"Do you want any dessert?" Sam asked as he looked at her, Rachel just shook her head, Sam raised his hand and called for the waiter, "I would like the check please," the waiter just nodded and went to get the check, Sam was holding on to Rachel's hand the whole time, she wasn't going to get away from him. When the waiter put the check down Rachel was about to look at it but Sam snatch it before she had a chance to do anything.

"Sam," Rachel said and looked at him, she was about to pout but Sam shook his head.

"This is your birthday," Sam said and he put some money with the check, and there was a nice tip in there too, they had helped him quite a lot tonight and he wanted them to know that he had appreciated everything that they had done for him, "and you deserve everything, you deserve even more than I can give you."

/

The two of them walked in the park, this was going to be the right place for the next part of Rachel's birthday celebration and what would probably be the last part of it if Sam was going to be able to get her home on time, that was one thing that was important to him otherwise there were a small chance that their anniversary would look a bit different and he for one didn't have the time to change all of the things that he already had made.

Sam took of his coat when he saw that Rachel was shivering even if she had her own coat on and a cute hat and gloves, he didn't care if he was going to be cold, he did after all have his jacket and that was the one thing that he needed.

"Sam, I can take your coat," Rachel said and she tried to hand it back to him, he just shook his head.

"You are cold, and I don't want you to freeze," he said as he placed the coat over her shoulder, "but if you want then we can head back to the car and then I can give your present in the warmth of the car," Rachel nodded her head as she heard what Sam told her, "then we will head back to my car."

The two of them walked back slowly to the car, well it was Sam that was holding them back, he wanted to spend some more time with Rachel outside, it was one of the best ways he liked to spend time with her, they could walk really close and he could hold her and no one would look twice at them. "Rachel wait," Sam said as they were almost out of the park, Rachel had walked a couple of steps ahead of him as he had stopped and Rachel turned around, "there is one more thing that I would like to give you before we head back to your house and it's better if you get it here," Rachel just looked at him waiting for him to say something more.

"As I have told you all night," Sam said and he blew a bit of air out of his mouth, "I do love you, and I have one more gift for you," Sam took the small black velvet box out from the pocket of his jacket, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, he had decide that he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, it had been a mistake giving Quinn a promise ring, and he wasn't going to give Rachel a ring just yet.

Rachel looked at him, he was standing in front of her, smiling at her, both of them had traces of tears in their eyes, "I know what you think of stars, well gold stars, and there for I am giving you this," Sam said and he opened the box, and inside of it, it was a necklace with a small gold star pendant on it, "and I have something else that I want to say," Rachel just nodded, Sam took a couple of steps so that he was standing in front of her, he placed the necklace around her neck and he looked down on her with a big smile, he drew her closer so that he was holding her before he slowly change the grip around her and he leaned down and Rachel leaned up and they met in a kiss, his tongue was slowly tracing the outline of her lips, before he gently tugged on her lower lip, Rachel was smiling into the kiss, and Sam was doing the same. As they broke the kiss, "I have one more present for you but you have to wait about a week before you will get it, because I haven't gotten all of it just yet."

"And you will get a present then too," Rachel said and she was tugging on the collar of his shirt and Sam bowed his head and they met in a quick kiss, "and I would like to be a part of the planning for our anniversary," Sam just shook his head and Rachel was about to protest but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, and he was moving them closer to his car.

/

Sam stood in front of the Berry house once again, but this time he wasn't there to meet Rachel or pick her up for a date or anything like that, he needed to talk to her dads but a normally teenage boy or even a girl wouldn't do what he was about to do but Sam had a feeling that both Hiram and Leroy would respect him and what he wanted to do if he asked them and Rachel would probably feel the same.

If Sam was going to be honest, if he ever had a daughter and her boyfriend would come and ask him about what he was about to ask them it would be a hell no, there was no chance in the world that he would let his daughter spend the night with her boyfriend on their anniversary with no parents or adults present.

"Sam, what a nice surprise," Hiram said as he opened the door and saw Sam standing there, "we heard what you did for Rachel on her birthday, she hasn't been able to stop speaking about it."

"I am happy that she liked it," Sam said and looked down on his feet, he was happy that it had worked just like he had hoped that it would, "that is kind of why I am here."

"why don't you come in, Leroy is the living room," Hiram smiled at him and showed Sam to the room, "do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice," Sam said and smiled at Hiram, the balding man was soon back with a glass of water for Sam and some coffee for himself and Leroy, "as you might know, Rachel and I have our anniversary this weekend, nine months," the two men nodded, "and she mentioned that you would be away and my parents would be away on a trip too," Leroy and Hiram looked at each other they had an idea on what was coming and both of them wanted to scream no but before they were going to listened to what it was that Sam had to say.

"So you are asking us?" Leroy asked as he looked at Sam.

"I was hoping that it would be okay for Rachel to spend the night at my house," Sam said and looked down on his hands as he played with his fingers, "I wanted to cook for her and maybe watch some movies."

"And you don't have anything else planned?" Leroy asked and Hiram hit him on his shoulder.

"You can't ask him that," Hiram said, "and even if he did have anything like that planned I don't want to hear it."

Sam took a deep breath, he knew what they were asking him and if he was going to be honest, of course he would love for that to happen but he was a nice boy he wasn't going to force Rachel to do anything that she wasn't ready for, "If you are asking me if I am going to sleep with Rachel, the answer to that is…"

"We don't want to hear," Hiram said and placed his hands over his own ears and glared at Leroy.

"I can tell you this," Sam said and smiled at them, "I won't force Rachel to do anything that she isn't ready for."

"I can buy that," Hiram said, "and I think that is great and for me it's okay for Rachel to spend the night," Sam was smiling at him and the blonde boy was about to thank him when Leroy spoke up.

"It is okay with us if it is okay with your parents," Leroy said and looked at Sam and he was about to answer, "and we will talk with them," Sam nodding understanding what they were saying, the best part was that he had already cleared that part with his own parents so Rachel would be spending Friday and Saturday night over at his place this was going to be the greatest anniversary that she had seen, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part of this story and I hope that you will like it so please tell me what you think of it and I the next and last part of this story will be up later this week.

**I Give You the Morning**

**[2/3]**

Sam had it all planned out, they would stay in, he would have the food ready, well almost ready when she got there, that just sounded thoughtless, wow, Rachel was really rubbing of on him, he would normally not use those kind of words. He should be going to her house instead and pick her up, that would be much better and after he had picked her up they would go back to his house and Sam would finish the cooking that he was doing. That was a so much better plan, he should do that instead.

After they had eaten he would give her the gift, he had managed to buy her a star, it had meant that Sam himself had been the one naming it, and there was just one name that he could think of, he had named it after her, it was after all Rachel's own star and there was just one name a star that was owned by Rachel Berry could have.

Sam's plan at first had been to give it to her during her birthday but in the end he had decided on that he was going to save it until their anniversary and he was going to give it to her tonight instead. But he knew that this would be a so much better surprise to give it to her tonight, and if he thought about it the start was just the beginning of it all, he was after all making her dinner and then there were a couple of movies that they were going to watch, it was Rachel's favorite ones, being _Funny Girl,_ he had just found out that there was a sequel to the movie, _Funny Lady_, and they were going to watch both of them and then they would end with _Avatar_, he didn't want to use Avatar as the movie that they were going to make out to but Sam knew that much that Rachel would never let them miss anything with a movie that starred Barbra Streisand and Sam wasn't going to mess this up.

Sam took one last look at the list that he had made one more thing that Rachel had influenced on him, making lists over the thing that he needed to do and it was really helpful. From what the list said he was done, he took one last look around the room and it was a complete as it could be before Rachel arrived with him, because the only thing that was really missing was Rachel and that would be fixed in a couple of minutes and then the anniversary celebration was a go.

Sam grabbed his car keys and he single rose that he would give to Rachel when he was picking her up, but he knew that there was going to be more flowers later during the night.

/

Rachel was ready; Sam had made it pretty clear to her that she didn't need to dress up. He had told her that he had everything under control and planned, meaning that she didn't have to worry about what they were going to do. All that he had told her was that they were staying in and that he would cook them something or if that didn't work he would order some take out for them. And the night would end with them watching a couple of movies.

Rachel knew that the night would also include sine kissing and probably some kind of groping, that would occur during the movie watching and she was not one to complain. Sam had made it clear to her that she could stay the night if she wanted to and they would be alone all night, and when Sam had told her that she knew what would probably happen if she stayed the night, at first she had been a bit scared and not sure if she wanted to stay but the closer they had gotten to this day and night she had been more and more confident in that she was going to stay over, and now just minutes before Sam was coming to pick her up she had made up her mind completely, she was going to stay the night.

Thinking about it, Sam had never mentioned it all, it was like he didn't want to say anything or put any pressure on her, it was all up to Rachel, that would mean that he wasn't really planning on sleeping with her, Rachel frowned as she thought about it, any other teenage boy would have made his intention about him wanting to sleep with her clear maybe he didn't want to sleep with her, but at the same time Rachel knew that Sam was attracted to her, she had felt his a bulge in his pants a few times during some of their more heated make out sessions, she had a smile on her lips when she thought back to one of the first times that it had happened, she was brought back to present time pretty quickly when the doorbell rang, she glanced at the clock, and she knew that it as Sam who was there to pick her up.

When Rachel opened the door she saw her blonde haired boyfriend standing on the porch, he was smiling at her, he was holding a dark red rose in one of his hands, Sam reached for her with his free hand and he pulled her closer to himself, before he placed a small kiss on his lips. "I needed to do that before I gave you this," Sam said as they broke the kiss and he handed her the rose.

"Thank you," Rachel said and she pulled him inside and closed the door behind them, Sam didn't really have time to react to what was happening around him, Rachel had him pressed against one of the walls in the Berry hall, and her lips was searching for his, and it didn't take long before Rachel's lips was attached to his, not that Sam was complaining, as they were pressed against the wall, Sam could feel the fast beat of his own heart but at the same time he could feel Rachel's heart and it was beating as fast as he own.

The kiss got more and more passionate and he was directing them towards the couch in the Berry living room, this had not been the plan, he was just that happy that there wasn't anything on the stove or in the oven at his house, because who knew how long they would be here on the couch. Sam could feel the couch on the back of his legs and he fell backwards and landed on the sofa and he was keeping his lips attached to Rachel's neck and he could feel her hands working on his back she was tugging on his shirt, he smiled, and he threw of his own shirt fast.

Sam and Rachel was laying on the couch together kissing, and he could feel how the blood flow in his body was changing direction and it was not really reaching the right head so to say but he didn't care.

His hand were traveling under her shirt, trying to get to feel some more skin, and Rachel was straddling him, she was sitting almost right over his crouch, his hands tried to find the hem of her shirt, it would all be so much easier if she lost her shirt too, and as she sat up, he did the same and Sam started to pull on Rachel's shirt trying to get rid of it, Rachel let out a moan as Sam trailed kisses down her neck and as she did that her head fell backwards and it gave Sam even more access to her neck, he managed to find her pulse point and he was nipping and biting along her neck, and he could feel the pulse from Rachel on his lips as he continued on kissing her. He loved all the sounds that was coming from her, the sounds from Rachel was getting louder and louder and she started to grinned against him and he couldn't hold it in any longer, he let out a groan.

This was not what he had planned when he was going over to get Rachel, but he wasn't complaining, he felt the tip of Rachel's fingers slowly tracing the outline of his abs, the muscles in his stomach tightened as the gentle touch continued, and he managed to find her lips with his own, the grinding from Rachel got even more intense and Sam had to close his eyes and really keep the closed, he needed to focus on something else, this was not the time for the make out session to get out of control or get any further then making out.

Sam tor his lips from Rachel and the brunette moved her lips to his neck, she dragged her teeth along his neck, and Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, he let out a moan on his own, and Rachel smiled into his neck, she continued to trace kisses along his neck down his collarbone and there was a small spot there that made him shudder, he hadn't known about that spot, and from the look of it so hadn't Rachel, but she continued on almost molesting that particular spot, he didn't want this to stop but he knew in his head that they needed to stop this before there was no chance on backing down from it and that moment wasn't that far away of Rachel continued on with what it was that she was doing.

For one, Rachel deserved better, there was no way that they were going to do it for the first time on a couch and it were their first time not just together, but it was their first time at all, and beside that there was the question of protection, Sam had no protection with him, and even if he knew that they were clean so was there still the chance or risk of a pregnancy, not what they were going for.

Sam moved his hands to Rachel's shoulders and slowly pushed her away, it was the one thing that he could do but oh how much he wished that he didn't have to, the look in Rachel's eyes said it all, "we have to stop," Sam managed to get out before he had his lips attached to Rachel's neck.

"Why?" Rachel managed to get out between the whimpers that were coming from her, she was really moving around on him, and the friction that it was creating was not something that helped with this situation, it was almost hurting him.

"I have things planned for us," Sam said as he laid Rachel down on her back on the couch and he sat on the other end of the sofa, they needed to stay as far away from each other to cool down before they could do anything else.

"You don't want me?" Rachel asked as she sat up looking Sam straight in the eyes, Sam let his head fall back and rested it on the wall behind the sofa.

"Are you crazy?" San asked but he never gave Rachel the chance to answer the question, "I want you so bad, so bad," Sam was looking at her with hungry eyes, and the darkness that he saw in Rachel's eyes didn't help at all, "me wanting you is the reason that we need to stop." Rachel continued to look at Sam and a small smile graced her lips before she got up from the couch, she walked up to him and gave Sam a kiss in the lips before she started to walk to the stairs.

"Why don't you take a second to cool of a little," Rachel said and turned around looking at Sam, the blonde nodded, "and I'll get upstairs and grab my bag." Sam couldn't take his eyes of Rachel as she climbed the stairs to the second floor where her room was, his smile grew from the small one that he had given Rachel when she left, he fell down on the couch, he looked up at the roof when he no longer could see Rachel, if the rest of the night was half as good as this, then it would be an amazing night and from what Sam could tell it would be.

He was just going to move the movie watching to his room so that they could cuddle some more and not care about if they fell asleep, and one more thing, Avatar was going to be forgotten and the same with Funny Lady and who knew maybe he could get Rachel to agree to some making out during Funny Girl, all he had to do was wait and see.

Sam let out a shaky breathe as he saw Rachel walking down the stair, the skirt was short, like really short, and he liked that, he loved it.

/

Both Rachel and Sam had managed to get back to Sam's house and it hadn't taken them that much longer than it normally did mostly because neither one of them wanted to be in an accident and if they didn't keep their eyes on the road there would be a big risk of that happening, even if it was just Sam that was driving but there was too much that was going on in their heads.

Sam had the table set, the only thing that was really missing from the table was besides that Rachel hadn't been there when he as setting it was the food and that he hadn't lit the candles before he left, at least he hadn't been that stupid, if he had done that, well then there would have been a fire when they got to his house.

Sam lit the candles before he sat down in front of Rachel, he was going to spend the dinner looking into her eyes, and he could do just that before the food was warm too, he reached for Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers, neither one of them said a words they were just sitting there in silent waiting for the food to be done. Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"We should do something when we are waiting," Rachel said and looked Sam in the eyes, Sam shook his head no, "Why?"

"If we leave there is a risk or chance that we will forget the food and it will burn," Sam said but he moved a little so that he could sit closer to Rachel and he gave her a peck, he couldn't handle anything more right now, "and I would love to eat," Rachel was about to say something as she wiggled her eyebrows, "no and you are spending too much time with Puck."

"But he is my friend," Rachel said and she stuck out her lower lip-

"I know, and it's okay," Sam said and he looked at the timer, "I think the food is ready so that we can eat."

/

Sam was out in the kitchen, he was placing the food on plates, he took one last look on the plates before he took both of them and walked out to where Rachel was sitting and waiting for him and the food. Sam was smiling, he liked how it all looked and he had a feeling that Rachel would like it too.

Sam had taken the time to make Rachel her favorite dish, and Sam was going to try it for the first time too, he had tasted some of when they were at a restaurant one time but this was different, and besides that Sam wasn't the biggest fan of the vegan alternatives but he wanted to do the right thing for Rachel, it was what you did for love after all.

Sam placed one of the plates where he was going to sit before he walked and stood behind Rachel and placed the plate in front of her, "I hope that this will taste as good as it looks," he whispered in her ear before he kissed the top of her head and walked back to his own seat.

"I'm sure it will," Rachel said and she reached for his hand over the table, and she gave him one of her Rachel Berry smiles, and Sam couldn't help but to smile at her.

They ate in silence, they did talk for a bit but there was one thing that was spinning around in both of their heads, and it was the same topic for both of them, but neither one of them wanted to talk about it, what was going to happen later tonight, after they had eaten the dinner and the movie was over, Rachel had an idea on what it could be but how did you bring something like this up she couldn't just do it.

Rachel was fully aware of what was going to happen and she was okay with it, even if she had a plan that said that she would wait until she was 25 years old, and that would mean that she had to rewrite her plan but that was something that she was okay with. To Rachel that was the most important thing right now, that everything felt right but at the same time she wished that she knew what was going through Sam's head, if she knew everything would be so much easier to talk to him about this, she was after all nervous. Being nervous was kind of obvious for her or at least that she was nervous, the only one that she had been this close to sleep with was Jesse and she hadn't been able to go through with it, if Rachel was going to be honest she had never really thought about go there with Finn, there had been something with the relationship that had been off and she was happy that she hadn't slept with Finn in the end.

"The food was amazing, Sam," Rachel said and she needed to be able to talk to Sam, she didn't care what it was that they were talking about as long as they were talking it made it all so much safer for her. It would help her make the decision if she was going to be able to go through with it in the end.

"it was," Sam said and he ran his fingers through his hair, he wasn't sure if this was the best time to give Rachel the gift that he had for her, there was an elephant in the room and who knew maybe it would go away if he gave her the gift, the elephant in the room was if they were going to be sleeping together and Sam had no idea on how to approach that subject especially when your girlfriend was a virgin and you were too, and one thing was sure, Sam didn't want to look like an ass and bringing something like that up would probably make him look like an ass in the end. "I have a gift for you," Sam said as he looked at Rachel, he stood up, "I just have to go and get it," as he walked out from the room where they had been sitting, he walked to the office, well it was his dad's office and he knew that no one would really look for this there so it had been untouched ever since he had received it by mail.

Sam came back to Rachel holding an envelope in his hand, "I know it's not that much but I hope that you will like it."

Sam handed the envelope over to Rachel, "You should open it," Rachel took the envelope from Sam and she opened it slowly, she was smiling when she saw what it was, it had been kind of cute of him to do this for her.

"Thank you, Sammy," Rachel said and she got u and she was almost kneeling beside him, "it is really sweet and I should have something for you but I couldn't find anything that I thought that you would like.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Sam said and looked down on his empty plate, "I know that stars is kind of your thing and important to you," he placed his one of his hands on Rachel's left cheek and turned her so that he was looking her in the eyes, "and you are important to me and you are my star," Sam kissed her and when he moved back a little, "so to give you your own star that also is named after you was the only thing that I could think of to do for you."

"it's really sweet," Rachel said and both of them stood up and Sam had her wrapped in his arms. "I think that we should go and see that movie," Sam nodded his head in a positive response and he led them to his room.

"I was just thinking that it would be more comfortable to watch the movie in my room," Sam said and he bit the inside of his lower lip, "and maybe change into some other clothes too."

"I would say that it sounds like a splendid idea," Rachel said with a small smile before she received a small kiss from Sam on the side of her head.

"You can use the bathroom to change if you want to," Sam said as he handed Rachel her bag that she had brought with her.

Rachel was in the bathroom changing into the clothes that she was going to wear to sleep. Sam started to fix the bed, it needed to be comfortable for them if they were going to watch a movie or two, and after that all he had to do was to change into something to sleep in.

Sam took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper that was in one of the corners of his room, he had his pants hanging on his hips, buttons open and belt hanging to the side, and he needed to find something to sleep in. Normally he just slept in his a pair of boxers but Sam wasn't sure if Rachel would feel comfortable with that. He found a pair of shorts, that he normally used when he was working out and then there were a pair of PJ-pants, there was one thing that Sam was sure of and that was that there wouldn't be a shirt on his body, the question was if he was going to wear pants or shorts. Sam knew that he would have a hard time to be this close to Rachel with this little clothing on and then she should have a hard time too. In the end Sam chose to wear the PJ-pants.

Rachel took a deep breath and then she breathed out the air, she took one last look in the mirror, she nodded to herself, she looked okay. There was nothing really over the top with the way that she was dressed, she was pretty sure that there wasn't anything with the way that she was dressed that indicated that she wanted to maybe lose her virginity tonight and that was the plan in the end.

Rachel didn't want Sam to think that they might be doing something that she in the end might not be able to follow through with, even if she was sure that Sam would understand.

She walked out from the bathroom, and she could see Sam sitting on the bed, he was just wearing a pair of PJ-pants, at least it wasn't just a pair of boxers, Rachel sighed out of relief. Her brown eyes meet with Sam's green ones, both of them were smiling; Sam had to shake his head when she had seen what Rachel was wearing. Rachel was wearing a pair of shorts, a pair of short- shorts and a tank top that showed of quite a lot of her stomach as she stretched her arms over her head.

Sam wasn't sure if it was possible to call Rachel's shorts for shorts or even short-shorts but it wasn't like he didn't like it. It was in that same moment that Sam knew that he was screwed for this night and not in the way that he hoped, he prayed that Rachel would fall asleep during the movie and pretty fast that was. Just so that he would be able to take a shower, a cold one or if that didn't help have a meeting with Ms. Right. All of this was something that Sam was sure of if they didn't moved a couple of bases further, from what Sam knew he had gotten further then Finn had, Sam had gotten under the shirt over the bra, well it had been more like no shirt but over the bra but don't take that like he was complaining, Rachel always knew what she was doing and how to get him going. Most of the time all Rachel had to do was to straddle him and move around a little and trace the outline of his abs with the top over her finger. It was sensual; Sam almost shuddered when he thought about it.

"So what movie?" Rachel asked as she laid down next to Sam on the bed, he hadn't really noticed that she had moved.

"I was thinking Funny Girl," Sam answered and moved her closer so that he was holding her and she had her head resting on his bare chest, Rachel could hear his heart beating, it always made her feel safe, she had no idea on why it was that way, "but if there is any other movie that you would like to see then we can change."

"Funny Girl is perfect," Rachel said and she kissed him on his shoulder, "actually, you are perfect," Sam smiled as he heard her, and he was glad that she wasn't really looking at him because he was blushing, he looked down on her before he kissed the top of her head.

"You are too good to be true," Sam whispered in Rachel's ear and he could tell that she was smiling, he could feel it against his skin, "I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and it all will be a dream," Sam changed his grip around her before he continued, "because there is no chance that something like this could ever happen to me."

"then I don't want to wake up either," Rachel said and she turned her head and she leaned up to him, Sam bowed his head a little and their lips met in a kiss, it didn't take them that ling before the movie was soon forgotten.

Sam turned them around so he was on top of her, and he could feel how her breasts were pressed against his own chest; Sam felt Rachel's hot breath on his neck as she was pressing kisses along his neck, that was all it took for Sam to understand where this was going to go.

Sam placed both of his arms on the side of her and he was putting most of his weight on his own arms, he was hovering about her, Sam slowly leaned down and he captured her lips on a kiss, he was smiling into the kiss, he could feel how Rachel did the same.

Sam shifted his weight around a little, one of his hands was slowly caressing the brunette's stomach, he moved his lips from her mouth placing small kissed along he jaw at first then he moved down her neck, slowly trying to find her pulsepoint, and as he found it, Sam stopped for a moment sucking at it.

Rachel couldn't help herself, it felt amazing, and she had no idea that something could feel this amazing. She ran her fingers along Sam's back during the time that he was kissing and sucking on her neck. Rachel shuddered a little when Sam found a spot just below her left ear, Rachel had had no idea that she had a spot there, she could feel how Sam smiled into her and she couldn't hold it in any longer and she released a moan.

As Sam heard Rachel moan there was just one thing that he could do and that was to continue whatever it was that he was doing, he heard her whimper a little when he moved away from her a little. Sam looked into the expressive brown eyes that was under him, he placed a kiss on her lips, he let one of his hands find its way under her shirt to her breast and as he slowly flicked the nipple of her right breast with his thumb, he heard how Rachel let out a moan. Sam could feel how both of her nipples began to stiffen when he was paying attention to them.

Rachel was moving around under Sam, more so then she had done before, and the friction that was created as she moved around was making it hard for Sam to concentrate on what it was that he was supposed to do.

"Sam," hearing Rachel moan his name made it even harder than it had been before for Sam not to explode right there and Rachel was still moving around. Sam sneaked one of his legs in between Rachel's legs, he could feel the warmth that was coming from her on his leg, it made the blood flow turn in another direction for him.

Rachel opened her eyes when he felt some more pressure against her core, and she could tell that it wasn't from Sam's leg, she moved her hips a bit more up, trying to create some more friction and pressure between them. Rachel herself needed some form of release and from what she could tell so did Sam, Rachel felt how Sam was tugging on the bottom hem of her tank top trying to get rid of it.

"need this of," Sam said as he had her tank top half way up her stomach, and he couldn't be more right, Rachel craved some more skin contact, Rachel did her best to help Sam get rid of the offending material as good as she could.

When Rachel's shirt had found its way down to the floor or somewhere else in the room, Rachel didn't really care where it had landed, both of their mouths met in some kind of frenzy, tongues dancing together and exploring the other one, there was some new things to explore. Rachel ached back and it exposed more of her neck and collarbone, Sam placed kisses from her neck down to her collarbone, sucking where it was possible, it was leaving some marks but he didn't care. Rachel ran her hands over his back and she found some of his hair and she ran her fingers through it as she pressed herself closer against him, and as they moved together, Rachel started to tug on Sam's hair, there was a lot going on in her body and from what she could tell the same was going for Sam too.

The friction that was created when they moved their hips together made Sam groan, he kissed her lips and he flicked one of her nipples with his thumb as he traced kisses from her neck down between her breasts. Sam moved his mouth to the breast that he didn't have any attention to, and he started to slowly trace his tongue around the nipple before he slowly wrapped his lips around it and flicked it with his tongue, Sam couldn't help but to smile as he heard the moaning and whimpering that Rachel was letting out. Sam moved his attention to the other breast and nipple, he tugged gently on the nipple with his teeth, and the sounds that were coming from Rachel were sounds that he hadn't heard from her earlier.

Whatever it was that Sam was doing, it felt great, Rachel tugged at his head, she needed him somewhere else, she got a quick kiss from Sam before they started to buck their hips together, as their grinding and bucking against each other, Sam could feel the muscles in his stomach working, they were tensing, and his whole body was getting harder and harder to control, and he felt like he was about to explode, and it was hard for him not to let it happen.

Sam could feel how Rachel's hands were working on getting him out of his PJ-pants and in the same time his boxers, but he didn't believe that was the plan from her, but if she managed to remove both his pants and boxers, let's just put it this way, it wouldn't just be Rachel's tank top that would be somewhere in Sam's room, her shorts and panties would join that top, it didn't take that long from that thought from Sam until his PJ-pants had made it somewhere in his room, probably somewhere on the floor but he couldn't be sure of it just yet he just had to wait and see.

Sam moved around and he could feel how his crouch was rubbing against Rachel as he tried to reach the drawer, he was tankful in that moment that he did have some protection so close by and that he wouldn't really have to get up from where he was. Every movement that came from him and from Rachel, it was like she was meeting him, he felt the heat that was radiating from her and he could feel the wetness from her core against his thigh, and Sam couldn't really think that clearly anymore, he didn't think that he had ever been this hard earlier in his life.

Sam managed to get one of the condoms out from the drawer in his bedside table, Sam let out a groan as he moved a bit away from Rachel so that he would be able to put the condom on, and that was also the same moment that Sam knew that he wouldn't last as long as he wanted. He wasn't sure when it had happened but during the time that he had tried to get a hold of a condom, he had lost his boxers and Rachel had lost her panties, the two of them were now completely naked, Sam couldn't help himself, he looked down at Rachel.

"You are so beautiful," Sam whispered, and he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, Rachel gasped as she felt Sam's erection against her thigh, Sam took the opportunity that came to him and deepened the kiss, Sam still could feel Rachel's wetness, and it was more now than before and it made it all so much harder for him no come right in that moment.

"no, no, no," Sam chanted more to himself, he prayed that Rachel couldn't hear him, he didn't want this to end before it even started and that would be the reason if he let himself come, all he wanted was to Rachel to have the chance to have her orgasm before he explode.

"Something wrong?" Rachel managed to get out, it was breathed out, Rachel couldn't really talk, as she felt Sam on top of her, she was trying to figure out what to do and Sam was doing the same, "am I doing something wrong?" Sam shook his head, Rachel was doing everything right.

"No," that was all that Sam could say, he needed to find the right words, "I just need to…"

"What?" Rachel asked and she tensed a little as she felt Sam moving, and she could feel how the top of his member was brushing against her, and she attached her lips to Sam's neck and she started to sucking and biting him gently, she needed to do something.

"I need to be inside of you," Sam managed to get out, he had no idea on how had managed to say that, he placed kisses down her neck finding her collarbone, he was flicking her left nipple, there was some things that he had learned that Rachel liked more than others so far.

"you can," Rachel said as she held herself close to him, "just take it easy," Sa nodded his head, he couldn't say anything, he needed to focus on what it was that he was about to do.

Sam ran a finger between Rachel's folds, he felt how wet she was, he slowly let one of his fingers enter her for the first time, and he felt how she tensed up, and Sam wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do anything more, "just breath," Sam managed to say, and Rachel started to breathe and relax a little bit more and he pushed the finger a bit deeper before he added one more finger, and he wanted to do something more, he used his thumb to slowly flicker her clit, and he felt how Rachel started to tense some more.

Sam slowly pulled both of his fingers out from her, and he heard how Rachel whimpered as she was missing the feeling that she had gotten from Sam's fingers inside of her, Sam took hold of his member and he slowly ran it all the way through Rachel's folds, he could see that Rachel was wet, Sam slowly guided his cock, so that it was resting just outside of her hole, he felt how Rachel was shuddering beneath him.

Rachel lifted her hips closer to Sam, she wanted him more than she had ever thought that she would want someone, "please" Rachel managed to get out.

Sam pushed the head of his cock inside her, and he hadn't pushed that far before he could hear Rachel whimper, and as he looked at her it almost looked like she was about to cry, Sam stopped for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling of Sam filling her up, when Rachel breathed out, "okay," Sam continued to push deeper, and he could feel how Rachel's walls were gripping around him, and with every small move that he made he knew that he was closer to coming.

Sam had known that Rachel was going to be tight but he had never believed that she was going to be as tight as she was, he pulled out a little before he pushed his member inside of her again, he leaned down and he capture her lisp in a kiss, he left his tongue ask her to open her mouth and as Rachel let out a moan, he took the chance to deepen the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Sam could hear Rachel, "no, no, no," Rachel said in a low voice, she wasn't sure if Sam had heard her but Sam locked his eyes with her.

"Do you want us to stop?" Sam asked as he still had his eyes locked with the brunette, Rachel shook her head in a negative answer, "I need you to tell me that you want to continue," Sam wasn't really moving, he was waiting for Rachel to tell him what he was supposed to do.

"just take it slower, and let me get more used to it," Rachel said, as she had gotten her breathing under more control and she was more used having Sam inside of her, Sam nodded his head, he understood what it was that Rachel wanted, and he wasn't moving much, the moving he did was slow motion with his hips, short and gentle thrust. "Continue," Sam fasten the pace that he was going and the thrust was getting a bit more forceful but he was still taking it easy.

Sam let out a groan as he was completely inside of Rachel, he felt her walls even harder around his cock, and he was moving his hips thrusting inside of Rachel and Rachel who now had gotten used to him was meeting the thrust form Sam.

Sam took one of his hands and moved it over her breast, and flicked her nipple and his mouth was working the other breast and he was tugging on the nipple lightly. Everything felt amazing for him; this was all that he could have dreamed of.

"I, I, I, I'm going…" Sam said, he knew what was about to happen, he just needed to know one thing, "are you close?" Rachel didn't answer him, she couldn't really give him an answer because she wasn't sure of if she was close or not, Sam continued to thrust and there were a couple of more of them a later, and Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, and everything around him exploded, at first everything was bright, almost white and then slowly the brightness disappeared and it got darker and darker, "Rach…aaa" Sam screamed as it all exploded for him, "god," was mention form him, he had no idea what words he was saying or if he was saying anything at all. Sam was sure of one thing at that was that he hadn't been able to say Rachel's name as he came, and the orgasm had hit just like that he had hoped that he would be able to hold it a bit longer, when he had stopped shaking he looked at Rachel, "sorry," was all that he could say.

"it's not your fault," Rachel said as Sam had rolled of her and he was now lying next to net to her on his back, Rachel had her head resting on his chest and she was listening to his heart beating.

"Of course it's my fault," Sam almost yelled as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I couldn't keep it together long enough for you to come."

"I think that it happens to everyone," Rachel tried to say to Sam; "I loved it."

"but you didn't come," Sam tried to explain, it had been an amazing feeling, to have Rachel laying under him, having her wrapped around him, it was everything that he could have imagine, if not better.

"But as I said, I loved it," Rachel said and snuggled closer to Sam.

Sam turned Rachel's head so that he was looking at her, "Give me one more minute or maybe two," he smiled at, "then you will know what I am talking about."

A couple of minutes passed ad Sam was ready to go again, and from what he could tell so was Rachel, he spun them around again, he was not ready to let her be on top just yet but who knew when that would happen.

Sam flicked his tongue over her right nipple and played with her other breast with his hand as he slowly guided into her, he stilled himself as he remembered the how Rachel had felt the first time and how she had felt that time, and this time it felt better for both of them, they had after all done this one time before and it wasn't as much nerves involved as the first time. Sam pushed himself inside of her and they were moving their hips together and Rachel was meeting Sam's thrusts, Rachel hooked her legs around Sam's waist as Sam continued to push himself inside of her and Rachel was meeting his thrusts.

Sam could feel how Rachel's walls were clamping around him, and he could hear how she was panting and there was some whimpers coming from her too, Sam was studying Rachel's face and he moved his mouth down her neck as he continued to kiss her and sucking on her neck.

"no, no, no," Rachel chanted and her breathing quickened, Sam heard what Rachel was saying and Sam stopped what he was doing maybe Rachel hadn't been ready for this, he was afraid that he had done something wrong,

"Why did you stop?" Rachel managed to get out before she said, "Continue."

Sam started up again, he was kind of happy that he had stopped it made it so much easier for him to continue on with what he was supposed to do, and this time Rachel was even more vocal then she had been before he had stopped.

"God," Rachel almost screamed, as she felt how her walls were gripping around Sam's cock, "more;" she breathed out as Sam quickened the pace that he was using, he tried his best to listen to what Rachel was saying.

He had no idea on how to give Rachel more but he was bucking his hips against her a bit faster and he hoped that it would be work, and from what he could tell it did work, "Sam," he heard his own name leaving Rachel's lips and he was proud of himself as he continued on to work, Sam moved one of his hands down between their bodies and he reached her clit and he flicked over it with his thumb, he did most of that to speed up the process.

"Saaa…aaah" Rachel screamed as Sam continued on with what it was that he was doing and that was all that it took for Rachel to come undone. She closed her eyes, and she could see the a brightness forming in front of her eyes before it all turned dark, and her head fell back against the pillows, her breathing was shallow.

Sam could hear that Rachel was screaming and her walls had a grip around his cock, it was like it was a pulsing movement around him, Sam couldn't really make out what it was that Rachel as saying, but he could hear some words like, "Sam, God, can't take it." Sam was holding on to Rachel, and she had stopped a bit of the shaking that had occurred when she had reached the peak of her orgasm, and when she had calmed down, Sam let himself go again and this time it was even better than the first time.

Sam guessed that it was because of what had happened before, with Rachel also getting a chance to reach and experience and orgasm. He pulled Rachel closer to himself and he could still feel her shallow breath against his neck, but it was getting more and more even, and he knew that she would soon fall asleep against his chest and he could feel her heartbeat against his hand that was resting on her body.

This night was one of the nights Sam slept better than he had in a long time, and he never let go of the hold he had on Rachel, their naked legs were intertwined with each other, and the two of them had huge smiles on their faces.

/

The next morning Sam is the first one to wake up and he smiled when he thought about what had happened the night before.

He could feel the weight from Rachel on him, it had been the right thing to do. Rachel was still sleeping and he couldn't help but to trace the outline of her face with his fingers, a lock of her hair was falling in front of her closed eyes and he tucked it behind her ear and smiled as he could see Rachel smiling in her sleep, he bowed down and kissed the side of her head.

Some of her brown hair was flowing over the pillow that her head was resting at, the sun was shining through the window even if it was in the middle of December, it was like the world wanted to show itself from the best side possible.

He moved out of the bed and he grabbed his PJ-pants the he saw on the floor next to the bed, he put them on and he walked to the bathroom, when he was back he saw his guitar resting against his the chair at his desk, he walked pass it and took it with him before he headed back to the bed.

Sam sat down on the bed, with the guitar resting on his lap, he started to play some accords to a song, he looked over at Rachel who still was sleeping, he started to hum along to the accords that he was playing and soon was he singing.

"_Ever again the morning creeps across your shoulder,"_ Sam sand and he looked at Rachel smiling to himself, _"Through the frosted window pane the sun grows bolder,"_ Sam looked out the window and he could see the sun reflecting through the window making Rachel look like an angel where she was sleeping.

The rays from the sun reached Rachel's bare shoulders where she was laying under the covers on the bed, _"Your hair flows down your pillow you're still sleeping,"_ Sam really looked at Rachel as he was singing to her, he had chosen to do that quietly just so that he wouldn't wake her, she was his girl and there was no one that would ever be able to take that away from him, he was going to follow her where ever she wanted to go.

" _I think I'll wake you now and hold you, tell you again the things I told,"_ Sam smiled at her, he knew what he was going to do maybe not right now in this moment but he knew where he wanted this to go and that was the most important thing for him.

"_Behold, I give you the morning, hm, I give you the day," _as Sam had sang the last part of the chorus he could see how Rachel was slowly waking up, he placed the guitar on the floor letting it rest against the bedside table.

"Good morning," Sam said and placed a kiss on Rachel's bare shoulder, she wasn't completely awake just yet, Sam took his guitar again, Rachel was going to wake up with Sam serenading her more or less.

"_Through the waving curtain wall the sun is streaming, far behind your flickering eyelids, you're still dreaming."_ Sam looked at Rachel, her eyes weren't completely opened yet but he could tell that she was about to wake up any minute or second now and it was worth all of it just to see her waking up, like this every morning and even if he had thought that he could spend the rest of his life with her this was the first time he really believed that it could really happen, _"you're dreaming of the good times and you're smiling."_

Even in her sleep Rachel had the most amazing smile, he had seen it before but this was the first time that he had the time to really look at her. Sam gently poke at her and Rachel opened her eyes and Sam was smiling at her and she was smiling back at him, he let go of the guitar again and he moved down under the covers so that he was closer to her, and Rachel had her head resting against his shoulder and chest, she was listening to his heartbeat, he was whispering in her ear, well it was more like singing.

"_I think I'll wake you now and hold you,"_ Sam was holding on to her even closer if it was possible, _"tell you the things I told you,"_ he placed a kiss in the side of her head, "I love you," before he continued with the song, _"Behold, I give you're the morning, hm, I give you the day."_

Rachel smiled at Sam before she herself looked him in the eyes, "I love you, too," Sam leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"our parents doesn't come home until later tonight," Rachel just shook her head when she heard what Sam was saying.

"I've created a monster," Rachel said with a small laugh.

"But I am your monster," Sam said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just so you know," Rachel said into his chest, "this won't happen everytime."

"I know that and that's one of the reasons why I love you," Sam said and leaned back against the head of the bed and the two of them fell back asleep again, once again tangled up together.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say thank you for your feedback in for of reviews, alerts and favorites, it means a lot and is inspiring to write more, I will have a story coming soon, my guess is that it will be up in a couple of weeks, just keep your eyes open for it.

And I would love to know what you think of this, love it hate it? Just let me know, anything else you would like to read let me know too.

**I Give You the Morning**

**[3/3]**

Rachel woke up alone in the bed sometime after noon, she normally didn't sleep this long but after the night that she had shared with Sam she made an exception, she had deserved to sleep a bit longer than normally, and she had been awake earlier she had just gotten back to sleep instead of going up.

Rachel took a hold of the sheet that had covered her when she was sleeping, she held the sheet close to her body, as she sat up she looked around trying to find something that she could wear when she got up to look for Sam.

She saw the flannel button up shirt that Sam had left for her on the bed, she took it and she put it on an she could feel the scent that was Sam, and she smiled to herself, it was like Sam had known what she would need when she woke up.

/

Sam was smiling to himself, there was no chance to whip the smile of his lips, it had all been as great as he could have imagine that it could be if not better.

Now all he was going to do was to surprise Rachel with some lunch in bed, she had been sleeping when he had woken up the second time.

Rachel had a smile gracing her lips when she saw in the kitchen, Sam was dancing and humming along to a song that was playing on the radio, he truly was a dork, her dork.

"good morning," Rachel said as she walked up behind him and she let her fingers grace his back, Sam turned around and pulled Rachel closer without letting go of the spatula that he was holding, when she was about to walk to the table and sit down, waiting for Sam to bring her breakfast or lunch, whatever it was that he was making.

"Morning to you too," Sam said and he placed a kiss on the side of her mouth before he let her go so that she could sit down, "lunch, breakfast or whatever you want to call it will be done and served in a couple of minutes."

/

The rest of the weekend had passed by and there hadn't been any awkward run into with parents for Sam but he had a feeling that there might be some kind of awkwardness when he and the rest of his family were going to have some kind if Christmas dinner with the Berrys'

/

The only thing that had been a bit uncomfortable so far had been the Glee meeting that same Monday, Sam had no idea in how to fact Puck that would be almost as hard as facing both of Rachel's fathers but they might not ask him the same questions.

"You and I need to talk," Sam stopped in his tracks when he heard Puck's vice and in that moment Sam knew that Puck knew.

"About what?" Sam managed to stutter out, Puck just looked at him with his jaws clenched together and he was shaking his head.

"You know what we are going to talk about?" Sam nodded his head, this was how things had been for a while, and well ever since Puck had decided that he was going to, to look out for his fellow Jew.

"Maybe we could do it later," Sam said and there was someone around the corner that had heard parts of Sam's and Puck's conversation.

/

"Someone needs to talk to Rachel."

"What about Rachel?" Finn asked as he sat down in the choirroom and looked at his stepbrother, Kurt.

"I overheard Sam telling Puck that they could do it later," Kurt said and he was shaking his head, he couldn't believe that both Sam and Puck would do something like that towards Rachel.

"I knew it," Artie said and looked between all if the boys, Finn nodded his head, he didn't really understand what they boy in the wheelchair meant but he agreed with him.

"Why?"

"Puck asked when Sam auditioned how many balls he could fit in his mouth," Artie explained to those who didn't know what he was talking about.

"Just listen to what you are saying," Tina said and looked at the boys, "it makes no sense at all."

"Tina is right," Mike said, it all sounded a bit too farfetched when they thought about it, and besides that Sam and Rachel were really cute together, "maybe they are going to talk about some kind of present for Rachel and Sam didn't want everyone to know."

"But you didn't hear them," Kurt exclaimed, he was sure of what he had heard.

"You don't think that you're just missing Blaine?" Mercedes asked and looked at her best friend.

"No!" Kurt screamed, Rachel came walking in to the room and she was having a discussion with Mr. Schue and from the look of it they weren't agreeing, that was nothing out of the ordinary but no one could really know what it was this time.

"Rachel, just take a seat," Mr. Schuester said, "It's already decided."

"What's decided?" Sam asked as he and Puck came walking in together and both Sam and Puck were receiving glares from almost every Glee club member. Rachel was smiling at Sam and he was doing the same, and that was all it took for the short brunette to forget all about what it was that she and Mr. Schue was disagreeing on.

"I had a talk with Figgins," Mr. Schue said and looked at the members of New Directions, "and he has agreed on that we can go caroling this year too."

"You do remember last year?" Puck asked, and he sat down, the rest of the team nodded agreeing with Puck, and that was what it took for a couple of them to realize what it was that Rachel and Mr. Schue had argued about.

"We are doing it," Mr. Schue said and he looked at the students.

"That's what she said," Brittany said and everyone turned to her and looked at her, Rachel had thought that a comment like that would maybe come from Puck and Santana as a possibility but not Brittany. "Did I say it wrong?" Brittany asked and turned to Santana.

"No it was right," Santana said and she was shaking her head.

Sam raised his hand waiting for Mr. Schue to see his hand, and that Sam had something to say but it appeared that the teacher was focused on something else, or maybe a bit chocked from what Brittany had said but it wasn't something bad or that surprising. The ditsy blonde had used an expression right and she was a senior after all, truthfully all of the students were seniors, well most of them, and they were in High School, of course they could find sexual innuendos in everything that was said but some of them didn't let everyone know that it was an innuendo there, he needed to stop this.

"Mr. Schue," Sam said and the teacher looked at him.

"Yes, Sam," their teacher said, "you wanted to say something."

"Well," Sam said, now he was getting nervous, what if Rachel wouldn't like this, he knew from earlier that she loved when he dedicated songs to her but this time it was different, "I have a song that I would like to sing."

"Great, why don't you do that," Mr. Schuester said and he took a seat with the rest of the group.

Sam stood in front of all of them, he had his guitar hanging at his side and he looked at Rachel, and he gave her a smile, and Rachel was returning the smile and in that moment Sam knew, that he could do this without a doubt and Rachel would love it just as much as the other performances he had dedicated to her.

"I wish I knew how to write a song," Sam said and looked down, "because if I did then I would have tried and write something like this," Sam was keeping his eyes locked with Rachel the whole time since he had looked up, "so I wanna dedicate this song to my amazing girlfriend, Rachel," the Glee club members were looking from Sam to Rachel and then back to Sam, if what Kurt had said was true then this was strange for sure, "I love you and I hope that you will like this song."

Rachel was smiling, and she could feel how the tears in her eyes were staring to make their present known, and Sam hadn't even started to sing yet but she had heard some of the accords, and she recognized it from Saturday morning, and that was how Rachel knew that she was going to cry. And she knew that she wouldn't find another boy that was like Sam and she didn't want to try and find someone else either.

The more that Rachel heard of the song the more sure she got that this had been the same song that Sam had played when they were laying in bed together on Saturday morning, but no one had to know that.

"_Close beneath our window sill the Earth is humming like an eager Christmas child the day is coming," _Sam looked at his girlfriend as he stood in front of all of them singing to her and for Sam there was no one else but Rachel in the room, _"Listen to the morning song it's singing," _it was just Rachel and him still, just the two of them and the words that he was singing and the notes that he was playing, everyone else was fading even more into the background, and Rachel got clearer and clearer,_ "I think I'll wake you now and hold you," _it was like the universe were trying to tell him something and he did want to hear it, Sam wasn't just sure what it was going to be, if he was honest with himself he knew what this was all about but it was too soon but one day, one day. _"behold, I give you the morning, hm, I give you the day," one day he was going to do just this, he was going to give Rachel every single one of his days if she would take them. _

Sam walked a couple of steps so that he was standing right in front of Rachel, he let go of his guitar, it rested against his back. The blonde boy took one of his girlfriend's hands between his own, he was now kneeling in front of her, he could hear some of his friends whisper but he didn't care about what they were saying, he knew what he wanted and that was all that mattered right now, and of course what Rachel wanted.

"_like an antique ballroom fan your eyelids flutter,"_ Sam was singing acapella right now, and he wanted to let Rachel all the feelings that he was feeling,_ "Sunlight streams across your eyes through open shutter," _Sam raised his hands and moved a lock of her hair that was covering one of her eyes, he placed the lock behind her ear.

Rachel blinked, it was almost like her eyes were fluttering just like they had done when she had woken up with Sam, she was smiling at him as she listened to what it was that he was singing, _"Now I think you're ready for the journey,"_ Sam never let go of her hand while he was singing, he never looked away and this was one of Rachel's favorite songs, well at least when it came to songs that Sam had dedicated to her, and in this moment Rachel was happy about what had happened about a year ago, when Finn had broken up with her, think back to it as she heard Sam sing to her, breaking up with her might have been the best thing that Finn had done in their whole relationship.

"_I think I'll wake you now and hold you,"_ Rachel could feel how Sam caressed her cheek as he sung for her, the look in his eyes were, Rachel couldn't put words towards it was but she loved the look he was giving her and no one could take that away from her.

"_tell you again the things I told you,"_ Rachel saw Sam standing up again, but he still held on to her hand, when he stood up, he almost pulled her with him but before that happened he looked Rachel in the eyes and she nodded, and the two of them stood together looking the other one in the eyes.

"_Behold, I give you the morning, hm, I give you the day,"_ Sam breathed the last sentence of the song, it was almost no audible for the rest of the New Directions to hear, Sam had his forehead leaning against Rachel's and he whispered to her, "I love you."

The song was over and the whole Glee club gave Sam around of applause or two, Rachel gave him a kiss, the two of them walked back to their seats, and they had their hands clasped together.

Mr. Schue was back in front of the group and talking, Santana who sat in the back was now studying what was going on between Sam and Rachel, and not even a minute in, she realized what had happened, she was smirking to herself this was going to be fun, and she now knew what it was that Sam and Puck was going to do later, and it was talking but Hummel had been right about the subject more or less, not just the persons that it involved. Santana turned to Puck and raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, the mohawked boy shook his head no.

"As I said," Mr. Schue said as he looked at the students, "you are all going to caroling this year too."

No one of the members said anything, they were all still so captured from what Sam had done for Rachel, and trying to figure out what really had happened, so none of them were really listening to what the teacher was saying and they therefor agreed to what it was that Mr. Schuester had said.

/

Wednesday was the day that the New Directions where going to start their caroling, it would go from classroom to classroom, and just like they year before they were more or less forced out of the classrooms they visited.

"I knew this would happen," Rachel said as she sat down with Sam and the "original" Glee club members.

"We need to figure out what to do."

"So how are we going to do that?" Sam asked as he felt Rachel resting her head on his shoulder.

Rachel was about to answer Sam's question when she saw that Finn was standing at the end of the table screaming at Rachel and at Sam too.

"Is it true?" He yelled, almost the entire cafeteria where they were sitting turned their heads at them, "just tell me if it's true!"

"If what is true?" Rachel asked, and got up and she placed one of her hands on Finn's arm, he shrugged her hand away.

"You don't touch me," Finn said and then he pushed her away, Rachel took a couple of steps back just so that she could get her balance back. Sam was fast on his feet as soon as he had seen Finn shove Rachel.

"You don't get to touch my girlfriend," Sam said as he pushed both of his hands against Finn's chest, the rest of the table looked at Sam and Finn trying to figure out what was going on between them, "and you don't talk to her like that."

"Tell me if it's true?" Finn yelled and he pushed Sam back, "and you can't tell me what to do."

"You don't have a say about me or my relationship with Rachel," Sam said and he walked closer to Finn, "so why don't you just leave us alone and mind your own business."

"I want to know if it's true," Finn said and he had calmed down a little but there were still traces of something that made him angry, he was now looking at Rachel.

"If what is true?" Rachel asked once again, if Finn wanted to know if something was true, then he had to ask her better than that, there were a lot of things that were true how would she know what it was that he wanted to know.

"Did you sleep with him?" Finn asked and pointed at Sam who was now standing behind Rachel with his arms around her waist and Sam's hands were clasped together resting on Rachel's stomach.

"That is none of your business," Rachel said as she looked at Finn trying to make him understand that this was nothing that they were going to talk about.

"Just answer the damn question; did you let him take your virginity?" Finn asked, he was talking really loud so most of the people that were in the cafeteria could hear them, and Finn hadn't taken the hint that Rachel had given him earlier.

"Hey!" Sam said, he was getting tiered of this feel sorry for me act that Finn tried to put on and from what he could tell so was some of their friends too.

"Maybe you should leave," Tina said and she looked at Finn.

"Answer me!" Finn yelled, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Fine, do you really want to know?" Rachel asked and took one step closer to Finn, and the tall boy nodded his head, "then I'll answer you, yes."

"So you just let him take your virginity like that?" Finn yelled as he looked straight at Rachel and then he turned to Sam.

"I didn't let him take anything," Rachel said and glared at Finn, "if anything, I gave him my virginity."

"it was supposed to be me." Finn yelled and he kicked a chair that was next to him, that made some of them jump, "and what happened to waiting until you were 25?"

"I am the one that decides on what I am going to do with my own body," Rachel said and she took Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers And Sam was dragging the two of them away, when Rachel turned around and gave Finn a glare before she said, "If you will excuse us we need to find the closest janitor closet so that we can have a quickie before the next class." Sam looked at Rachel and she just shook her head, he had understood what she wanted to do, and that was to make a point.

/

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he and Rachel were laying together on the couch in the Berry livingroom.

"Yes," Rachel answered and she snuggled closer to Sam. "I just don't know why he was reacting that way."

"Don't you waste your time on Finn," Sam said and placed a kiss on the side of Rachel's head, "he has nothing to do with you or our relationship and if he don't know that then I'll make sure that he will know when I'm done."

"Don't do anything stupid," Rachel said and moved her head so that it was resting in the crook of Sam's neck.

"I'm not going to do anything," Sam told her, Rachel looked at him with skeptical eyes, "I'll ask Puck."

"that is stupid too," Rachel said and turned around so that he now was facing Sam, "I just want to know how he found out, I mean I didn't tell anyone," she locked her eyes with Sam's, "did you tell anyone?"

"No, I swear on my Avatar collection," Sam said and smiled at her, "but maybe they found out for themselves."

"We didn't do anything different," Rachel said and she tried to figure out what it was that was different from before but she couldn't find anything.

"maybe it was the song," Sam suggested, "or someone could tell and told the rest of them, I mean I pretty sure that Puck knew," Rachel wanted to cry, she didn't want to believe that Noah would tell anyone if he knew.

"And then Santana would probably have figured it out after the song," Sam said as he remembered the Latina's face when she had left the choirroom.

"Of course she would know," Rachel said and snuggled closer to Sam, "and then she told Finn or someone else who told him and now everything is ruined."

"Nothing is ruined," Sam said and held Rachel as close as he could, "I still love you and nothing has changed."

"Are you sure of that?" Rachel asked in a small voice as she rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat with a steady rhythm.

"No," Sam said and tilted her head up so that he could give her a kiss and when they broke the kiss Rachel looked at him with sad eyes, "I think that I love you even more than I did before."

**THE END!**

The song that I have used and also has given the title to this story is _I Give You the Morning_ by Tom Paxton, and I don't own that song.


End file.
